This disclosure relates to the manufacture of backplanes for electronic displays that enable more uniform display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays appear in many electronic devices. Electronic displays often include a backplane to which other layers (e.g., transistor layer, organic light emitting diode layer) of the display are connected either directly or indirectly. Often the backplane is formed by depositing a first material (e.g., amorphous silicon) on a motherglass then crystallizing the material to a crystalline form of the material (e.g., poly-crystallized silicon) using a crystallization process (e.g., laser crystallization). However, there are limits to the crystallization processes. For example, the laser crystallization process is limited by the width of a laser beam used to crystallize the backplane. Furthermore, the laser beam width is limited by technology, power, and resources available. If the available laser beam width is less than the desired smallest dimension (e.g., width or height) of a backplane for a display, the laser may be “scanned” across the backplane two or more times. However, when each of these passes are made, each pass may be overlapped with a previous pass to insure that the entire backplane is crystallized. However, when a region is scanned in two adjacent passes, the properties of the crystallized material may vary from the surrounding portions of the backplane. When the crystallized material varies on the backplane, transistors connected to the display pixels may respond differently to voltages and result in variations in current flow through the transistors. Accordingly, a display including a non-uniform backplane may have a non-uniform appearance due to these variations in the crystallized material.